


Tell me how you feel.

by shortness1029



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, First Kiss, Love, M/M, Soulmates, Teen Sam Winchester, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortness1029/pseuds/shortness1029
Summary: Sam and Dean talk about their feelings for each other.Sam is 14 and Dean is 18 in this story.





	Tell me how you feel.

Sam was sitting at the on the bed in the motel doing homework when he heard the impala pulling in. Dean barely made it through the door before he collapsed on the floor. The youngest Winchester jumped up off the bed and run to his brother. 

“Dean are you okay. What happened?” Sam could feel the tears starting to come. 

“Sammy it's okay. I'm just so tired.” 

“Dean I know something is wrong, please tell me.” Sam said quietly. 

Sam helped Dean off the floor and onto their bed. Dean laid back on the bed. 

“Sammy I'm okay. I promise I'm just tired is all. It's been hard hunt, dad sent me back because I couldn't concentrate and he though I might get hurt.” The older boy said. 

“Do you want something to eat before you go to sleep?” 

“Nah, I'm just going take a shower and then I'm going to go to sleep. You should finish your homework baby.” Dean said. 

“I'm done, so I'm going to try and sleep.” 

*****

Sammy was asleep by the time Dean was done with his shower. Dean went over to bed Sam was sleeping in. He moved the hair from his little brother's face, he leaned down and kissed his forehead. He laid down tried to sleep but he couldn't no matter how tired he was. He heard Sam whimper in his sleep. He got up and went to Sam's bed sat down beside. He touched his face, Sam relaxed a little. 

“Dean.” He whispered. 

“I'm right here baby.” 

“Please stay with me, I've been having nightmares for since you and dad left.” He said to his older brother. 

“I'm staying right here with you.” Dean laid down next to Sam. 

“Dean I love you.” 

“I love you too Sammy. Now try and sleep.” Dean wrapped his arms his little brother. 

*****

Dean woke up, feeling someone cuddled to closely him. He looked down and saw Sammy's head laying on his chest. He smiled and tighten his arms around him. He felt Sam move a little. 

“I'm sorry.” Sam whispered. 

“Sorry for what Sammy?” Dean asked. 

“I didn't mean to fall asleep on you last night.” He felt his face getting hot. 

“It's okay, you were scared. I really don't mind.” Dean said. 

“Can I ask you something?” Sam asked. 

“Yeah you can me ask me anything baby.” 

“Why do you call me baby?” The younger Winchester asked. 

“I've always called you baby.” He said. 

“You haven't called me baby since I was little.” Sam said. 

“You're too young to understand sweetie.” He said quietly. 

“That what? I love you more then life, more then anyone or anything in the world. That would be lost with out you.” He said with tears in this eyes. 

Dean looked at Sam surprised. “You do?” Dean whispered. 

“Yeah I do. Maybe more then I should.” He said while playing with the hem of Dean's shirt. 

*****

Dean sat them up. Sammy was cuddled to him. Dean wrapped his arms around his baby brother tighter. 

“Dean.” Sammy said leaning into Dean. 

Dean felt his heart swell with happiness when he looked into Sam's eyes. “Yeah baby.” He said quietly. Dean felt Sam's lips lightly brush against his. “Sammy I love you so much.” 

“You mean the way I love you?” Sam asked. 

“I'm pretty sure. Explain to me how you feel about me in your heart.” Dean said. 

“I'm not sure. It's a different feeling like I never want you to leave me or me leave you. When you're gone on hunts it hurts bad, my heart and soul feels empty when you aren't here. When you come back home, it's the most amazing feeling ever.” Sam smiled a bright smile at his brother. 

“Yeah, that's how I feel about you too Sammy.” Dean pulled Sam closer to him.


End file.
